As is well known and appreciated, the most attractive areas of police law enforcement revolve around the prevention of crime and around the apprehension of those engaged in criminal enterprises. As is equally understood, at the other end of the spectrum, the least attractive area of police involvement has been suggested to be that of traffic control. Akin to the drudgery of directing and controlling traffic flow--but of an absolute necessity--is the activity of the law enforcement officer regulating traffic at an accident scene, or when a roadway obstruction exists. The number of instances are legion where police officers must station themselves at opposite ends of a roadway to divert traffic flow because of a disabled vehicle or road disrepair located inbetween. Because of the general shortage of municipal police law enforcement officers, it would be better practice to utilize the police skills in other activities than mere "traffic-diversion" besides effectuating a savings of the salaries governments pay for these mundane types of law enforcements. For such reasons, for example, the use of highway warning signs have become more pronounced.
However, such warning signs as are generally utilized, once placed on the ground, are of a nature as can be easily driven around, and can be blown over by wind conditions. Being constructed of great bulk, therefore, as a necessity to overcome these limitations, such safety warning signs also require illumination for nighttime use,--usually by flickering candle--which must be regularly checked out as to their continued working, otherwise the signs, themselves, may become almost more of a danger than the peril which they are intended to warn against. And, obviously, by virtue of of their being quite bulky and heavy, the problem always arises concerning the ease with which those warning signs can be carried about, set up, and stored when not in use. Even with such limitations, though, the use of such warning, and barrier, devices continue today, and because of the urgent need to be able to regulate traffic in these emergent areas under strident control.